


Gastonberry and the Nomelculous

by Gedry



Series: G and N [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: A love story in triplicate.  Or how sharing can be a good thing.





	Gastonberry and the Nomelculous

**Author's Note:**

> This story is linked with the other part of the story featuring Dean and Cas.

**Gastonberry and the Nomelculous**

Sam’s new PA was odd. Not in a way that screamed weirdo or anything. She just didn’t seem, well, right somehow. It’s wasn’t anything he could put his finger on and you don’t exactly turn to your coworkers and say “So, do you think my assistant is a nut job?” It’s not very professional. Especially given the current state of Sam Winchester’s career.   
It had taken almost a year of diplomacy sprinkled with begging and pleading for Sam to win the position he had been drooling over. The professor exchange was a new idea. Not many of the angel and human colleges had bought into the concept. But as they’re two cultures were spending more and more time together everyone was starting the think that a little sense of community could be helpful.   
_Community my ass._   
It was grueling trying to even get an interview. Once past that working out which of the poor angelic faculty would be trading positions with Sam. No one had been particularly thrilled with the idea. Some poor sap named Castiel eventually getting nominated to go and share Sam’s office with his obnoxious brother, Dean. Sam felt bad for the guy. Dean didn’t particularly like angels and unlike Sam, whose focus was on political infrastructure and communication; Dean’s passion for teaching lay in criminology and he had a very hands-on approach. So as part of the exchange Castiel goes to Stanford and Sam ends up at the Angel Institute of Politics and History crammed into an office the size of a closet with a neighbor who is surely the devil himself.   
Lucifer scares the hell out of Sam. He is intense and aloof. He watches Sam wherever Sam goes and his distain for humanity is as open as it is hostile.   
_Maybe they want me to quit._  
He’s certainly not feeling the love. He as no friends here, his students clearly think he is incapable of imparting knowledge, his office neighbor is the devil, his brother back home is not speaking to him because of his new officemate, and his PA is just so FUCKING WEIRD.   
Jo’s not a bad PA. She is organized and prompt. She has her level headedness to her credit as well as the fact that she is at least human. Which Sam is grateful for even though he feels bad for thinking it. He feels hopelessly outmatched here. But there is something about the way she carries herself. The way she stands or the glint in her eye that reminds Sam of a predatory bird. It’s not a thought he usually has with humans. Bird lingo is typically set aside for angels. Something is just off with her.   
That and she vacillates between extremes emotionally. Sam’s used to this; Dean can be like a bipolar with a side order of borderline. But Jo sometimes seems cold to him, then she is pressed into his personal space and flirty, and the next minute like she is angry with him for some kind of reason he knows nothing about. The roller coaster ride is wearing him out. If she weren’t so hot he would have run by now. He thinks about this too much.  
 _But it’s not like I have anything better to do._  
“Winchester.”  
It’s the only good morning he is going to get today. As much as he hates that he shares this end of the hallway with Lucifer he is at least grateful that the angel speaks to him on occasion.   
“Good morning, Lucifer.”  
“And what, pray tell, is so good about it?”  
Sam doesn’t have an answer for that. He throws his pen across the room.   
_My life sucks._  
Halfway through grading the mid-semester papers Jo and Sam get in to a disagreement about the nature of interspecies relations. It involves a response from one of the essay questions. A student had described in detail the importance of pure bloodlines and species protection from what he had described as other, weaker, involvements. Sam knows what he means. He’s not stupid. But it’s hard to be all that offended by it as every time you turn on the TV some bigoted redneck human is carrying a sign in what has to be third grade level handwriting telling the angels to go on back to heaven.   
Besides, it’s an essay question you can’t take points off for someone being a jerk. Jo doesn’t agree.  
“I don’t understand how you can be so non-reactive.”  
“It’s just his opinion what’s the big deal?”  
“The big deal is that these small minded bigots are in training to be the next angelic elite. If you can’t change their minds now there won’t be any hope for it in the future. You don’t even care.”  
“Jo, I do care. But I am not going to grade someone down because I don’t like what they have to say. It’s stooping to their level.”  
“You’re scared.”   
“Of what?”  
“Of rocking the boat and getting tossed out on your ass. You had such big dreams coming here and now nothing is like what you thought it was and you just want to bury your head in the sand and wait for this year to be over. What about the rest of us?”  
“The rest of who? There is no us!”  
Jo’s gone in a flash and Sam shoves all of the things off his desk in his frustration. It doesn’t make him feel any better. Neither does the chuckle he hears from the office next door.   
_Fuck my life._  
His tires are slashed when he gets the parking lot that night. All of them. Sam’s kind of grateful. It’s the only thing that stops him from just getting in the car and driving back to Stanford. He’s wrung out and ready to give it up.   
“Wonderful evening we’re having, Hmmm?”  
Sam will later think that he lost his mind a little bit right then. He is turning and chucking his briefcase at Lucifer’s head before he really thinks about it.  
“Will you just shut the FUCK up! I get it. I really do; you hate me. Thanks for the memo. But I have had a terrible day, my PA is NUTS, my students hate me, my tires have been slashed and it is a five mile walk to my hell hole of an apartment. I give. You win. I’m just a stupid, ignorant human who is not worth the time of day. But fuck you; seriously do you have to rub it in? I hate it here.”   
Sam can feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. But he is damn sure not going to cry here. Lucifer takes a step towards him. It feels menacing to Sam. He spreads his wings and Sam can’t help it; he flinches. But Lucifer simply uses his wing tip to brush the hair away from Sam’s face.   
All of his frustration and energy heads south. It’s the first time someone has touched him in two and half months. It doesn’t matter that this angel hates him, or thinks he is stupid. His body reacts and Sam can feel the blush spreading up his neck and into his face even as Lucifer steps closer again.  
“Well, aren’t you going to do something?”  
Sam wants to ask _do what?_ But he is kissing Lucifer before his brain catches up to the conversation or the thought that this might be a bad idea. God have mercy his mouth is so hot. Sam expects to be shoved away or hit in the face but instead he gets pulled closer and a wicked tongue sliding against his. He hears himself moaning and grabs around Lucifer’s body until he grips the base of both his wings and pulls hard trying to bring their bodies closer together. Lucifer lets out a rumble and Sam finds himself encased in wings.   
They come apart panting and aroused.   
“Want me to take you home?”  
 _Yes, please. Take me anywhere._   
**So Lucifer’s not an ass. Just thought you should know.**  
That’s the text message he sends Dean the next morning. He gets one back pretty quickly.   
Cas has a huge ummmm wingspan. XD  
God, he does not want to know what his brother is doing to that poor angel.   
Sam didn’t get nearly as lucky as Dean had last night it seems. Lucifer had taken him home as promised. To his credit he had molested Sam thoroughly before finally going to his own place. Sam was supposed to come over for lunch today. He had slept in. Being up late talking to Lucifer and then having to jack off so badly after he left meant that Sam was a bit off schedule.   
Jo opens the door to Lucifer’s apartment when Sam gets there and he all but falls in the floor.   
“What are you doing here?”  
It’s not the response he is expecting.  
“Seriously? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Let him in, Joanna. Lunch is almost ready.” Lucifer is elbow deep in the sink when he comes around the corner. He beckons Sam closer and presses a slow, sinful kiss to his mouth when Sam gets within reach. Sam wants so badly to just press himself up against the other man and soak up his heat. It really has been too long since he has had someone to hold on to.   
The thought is enough to distract him but not enough to make him forget Jo is right there.   
“What’s going on?”  
“We’re going to eat lunch. Jo is going to tell us a story.”  
The look she gives him is icy but she doesn’t disagree. Lunch is amazing, Lucifer can cook. Jo just picks at her food and finally starts talking after the third time Lucifer clears his throat.   
“I’m not human.”  
 _Well, that’s pretty much straight to the point._   
Sam’s looking around for the candid camera crew.   
“The hell?”  
“I’m a Halfling. My mother was human, my father an angel. He died before I was born.”  
Sam’s mind is racing. Halflings are the stuff of legend. No one has ever seen one and they are rumored to not exist. In fact there are significant medical trials right now that say it would be impossible for a human and an angel to produce offspring.   
“I was raised by humans. My mother made sure to not disclose that I was anything different. But I wanted to have some experience with my angelic culture. The Dean here knew my father. When he found out that a human professor was coming to the university it was the perfect way to allow me to come safely no one would question why a human professor wanted a human PA. Lucifer was informed in case someone found out and took issue with it.”  
“So this has all been a cover?”   
“No! The exchange was a real idea and your position wasn’t made up. It just got complicated when you got here.”   
There could be crickets in the room for all the noise they are making.   
“What kind of complicated?”  
Lucifer chuckles from beside him.   
“Joanna and I find ourselves in a predicament when it comes to you Sam.”  
“We’re both attracted to you.”  
 _Oh._   
“We thought we would offer you a possible solution to our problem.”  
Lucifer sounds ridiculously like he is discussing a legal agreement over potato salad.   
“Which is?”  
“We want to share you.”  
“You want to what?”  
“Lucifer and I are proposing that we split our time with you. You can be with us both. Assuming it’s something you are interested in.”  
He gets it now as he looks at her. Jo always seemed a bit off the left of humanity because she’s not totally human. But she is hot and she wants him. The attraction also explains some of the weird behavior. Lucifer’s a given. Sam wants to be closer to him. To learn more about this angel that drives him so crazy.   
“Oh yeah. I’m in.”  
He and Jo spend their first few dates going back over their numerous misunderstandings and it turns out that they have pretty similar opinions on a lot of topics. Even the stuff they don’t agree on at this point is less personal now that Sam has all the information. He gets how hard it must be to look past a comment that is so ignorant when it is specifically targeted about you. He really likes Jo, a warm feeling of contentment and attraction spreads through him every time they are together. The first time they make love he finally gets the last piece of the puzzle. Her back is covered with two long scars starting at her shoulder blades and rolling down her back. They almost make a V shape. When he asks about them her response is calm, almost uncaring.  
“It’s where my wings should be. My mother had to have them removed so I could pass for human.”  
He can’t breath. That is so horrible and Sam understands the rage she feels toward the ignorance of both their peoples that she had to be mutilated to live her life.   
When he wakes up the next morning with her long blonde hair draped over his chest he contemplates the possibility that he is falling in love with her. By after Thanksgiving she is spending every night that is her night with him sleeping in his arms.   
Lucifer is a whole different animal. He is frustrating and tantalizing. He pushes Sam and shoves Sam and works Sam up into a fever pitch of emotions only to pull him closer and devour his exasperation with kisses and touches and strokes of his wings. Sam feels out of control with Lucifer but also protected, safe, looked after. It gives him something he has craved. Something missing from his normal life. As their relationship progresses it goes seemingly the opposite way as his and Jo’s. With Lucifer it was the sex first, rough and relentless, finding themselves tangled together on any available surface. Sam would limp for a day after some of their encounters but they were so good. Then, over time, Sam finds himself sprawled in Lucifer’s arms with gentle fingers trailing through his hair and down his back. They talk about nothing and everything and Sam feels like he’s starting to get in big trouble.   
_Can you love two people at once?_  
By the time it is almost Christmas Sam is a mess. He is exhausted, irritable, and done with this split of time. Either way he goes he is left wanting. He’s not fulfilled and knows the only thing that can fix it is to risk ruining everything. What happens when the item you are sharing no longer wants to be shared?   
“I can’t do this anymore.”  
Sam is sitting at his desk in his office. Lucifer in the doorway and Jo crowded into the only other chair. They both look at each other and then back to him.   
“Ok. So one of us needs to go then.”  
Jo doesn’t even try to act like they aren’t talking about this thing they have.   
“Yeah, one of us has to go. I think it’s going to be me.”  
“What?”  
Lucifer’s wings actually flap. It’s a pretty big sign of distress coming from such a stoic angel.  
“Me. I’m going. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to split my time between the two people I love. I want to spend all of my time with both of them. So I’m going home for the holiday. When I get back I need you two to have worked something out. If the answer is no then fine but I can’t keep doing this.”  
He drives himself to the airport and drinks himself stupid in the lounge. Dean drags him home after the flight and throws him into bed. Sam spends the holiday trying to fake happiness. But all his thoughts are consumed with the two pieces of his soul he left behind. Cas turns out to be pretty awesome. He hands Dean his ass a couple of times during Sam’s trip. When Sam gets ready to head back to the airport he gives Sam a hug and thanks him for the opportunity to have come here. He says it changes his life. Sam wants to tell the guy it did the same thing for him. But he’s not sure if that’s a good thing yet or not.   
_I think I’m getting an ulcer._   
Sam doesn’t know what to do when he gets home. It’s the same shitty apartment he left a week ago and when he looks at the calendar he thinks it would have been Lucifer’s night. But that probably doesn’t matter now. He falls into bed and tries hard not think too much about how he ruined his own life a week ago.   
Morning brings classes’ returning and Sam drives to school with a knot in his stomach. He drags himself through the hallway to his office and unlocks the door dropping his bag into the chair next to it. In hindsight he should have left the chair open for use because when he looks up he sees Lucifer flat on his back across his desk with Jo straddling his lap. She is gloriously naked and from the noises Lucifer is making while she pulls the feathers on his wings they are both so close.  
“Hey baby, we thought you could use a visual aid that we had worked this all out.”  
Sam’s heart skips when he processes what she just said. He’s not sure if he wants to cry or cum in his pants. In truth, he might have done a little of both.


End file.
